Smart
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Martin Samaritan and the Fursts had just finished stopping Dr. Sergei Vlataroff from psychically controlling the people in the future and they had taken Mr. Martin back to the Furst family's home-base, the Kirby Mountain Observatory just to be hospitable to Martin with the Furst family's vehicle made of liquid memory metal: Family-One. Martin had levitated down to the metal floor.


Approximate Word Count 800

2012

Disposable Copy

SMARTY

by

Mark W. Meredith

Martin Samaritan and the Fursts had just finished stopping Dr. Sergei Vlataroff from psychically controlling the people in the future and they had taken Mr. Martin back to the Furst family's home-base, the Kirby Mountain Observatory just to be hospitable to Martin with the Furst family's vehicle made of liquid memory metal: Family-One. Martin had levitated down to the metal floor of Hangar Bay One since Family-One's wall turned into liquid and every-body had to step down obviously to the floor of the Bay 1. After _**Rex**_**,** D**r.** Augustus **F**_urst_, _A_stra Ma**jes**trix, Nat_a_lie Furst, Un**cle** Julius _F_urst, and Nick Furst stepped down on the iron floor, First Family had turned back toward Family-One and pulled out from it a science fy-like piece of machinery that was pentagonal in shape and had steel tentacles coming out of it. The sci fiction-like machinery was the Silver Mind's, a mad scientist's, new power core that can power itself by trapping **Astra's **energy form.

**Nick Furst **shoots reddish-orange energy out from Nick _**Furst**__'__**s**_ hands to create an energy platform that floats on air for the power core and _**Rex**_ with _Rex's_ dinosaur-like monster-man super strength picks the power core up. As Martin has heard before Uncle Julius Furst,** Nick Furst**, Dr. Augustus Furst and Rex have done it before. Uncle Julius Furst grabs the side of this power core and guides it so it doesn't hit the side of the Family-One. Dr. Augustus **F**irst directs part of First Family what way they could inch and maneuver it to Furst Family's souvenir room.

Meredith-2 SMAR.

_A_stra, the seven-year-old, said, **I oughta' finish exercising my energy power form for t'day. Mommy says I have to exercise once a day even on the day of fights.** **Astra** walked through a long hall to a glowing rectangle on a wall at a wide, closed sliding door-way, waved an open hand over the glowing rectangle, and the door slid sideways to the left. _**A**_**stra** walked in, pressed a button on the side of that door and the door slid back closed as energy blasters shot from the walls of the room.

Meredith-3 SMA.

The sliding door slid to the right sounding like**, s_h_hHkKkk!** Martin turned toward Nat Furst saying, "Can I be any help? I'll lift the mechanism and carry it toward the trophy room, right now".

Rex turned Rex's head partially around, saying, "Nah you're our guest in Mountain Observatory H.Q. Let Rex and Nick Furst do the lifting"!

Martin watched First Family as most of them maneuvered the souvenir into the memento room doorway and Nat Furst said from the next to Martin, "My adopted dad told us all in the future that First Family really should meet in Lab 3 after we get to Mountain Observatory home and put our trophy in the souvenir room. First Family's gonna bounce some ideas around as to how the Silver Mind escaped the Mento-verse then me and Augustus Furst will give you another of our tours of the H.Q! I'm gonna go wait in Lab 3". Nat Furst sprinted and dove through the door to Lab 3, turning into energy and passing through the solid door, turning solid on the other side of the metal door. Martin looked around him at the H.Q. Martin knew that the exercise room was programmed to not shoot any beams of energy that could deflect outside the sliding door when someone opened the door.

Perhaps Martin should wave Martin's hand over the oval looking shape down the hall and join Astra at her exercise. Maybe that would help Astra. Maybe Martin could simply watch. Martin walked partway down the hallway and realized that maybe doing that would disturb Astra's exercise.

Martin was bored just standing there in the silence doing nothing. That was when Martin saw through an open doorway a science fiction-like chair floating with a small metallic dome over its top. Martin felt stupid standing there doing nothing so Martin went to sit for a spell and the metal dome made of science fictionesque devices lowered over Samaritan's upper body which made Martin accidentally press a button on the armrest in surprise.

- - -30- - -

Meredith-4 …TY

Approx Count 200

2012

Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
